\m/ (2nd)
15 |totalstrength = 486,429 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 32,429 |totalnukes = 186 |rank = |score = 1.91 }} \m/'s Reformation The new \m/ was founded primarily by a merger of Bel Air and Rage Co. after nearly 2 and a half years of being disbanded. The two alliances were comprised of mostly ex-\m/embers so the decision was made to name the alliance \m/. The three leaders of the alliance are Chief Savage Man, Emperor Marx and Comrade Goby. \m/'s reformation was greeted with one part happiness and one part anger. Some people viewed the move as a desperate glorymongering attempt. However, the argument over \m/'s intentions was largely silenced when the alliance became involved in its first war merely two days after declaring its existence. No attempt was made by any alliance to continue dormant wars with \m/ and it looks as if the alliance is here to stay. The Just War After \m/ declared war on the Phoenix Federation in conjunction with their MDoAP with Ragnarok, setting off the TPF War the alliance would be one of the most heavily engaged in the conflict against TPF. Despite claims that \m/ was involved to destroy TPF, \m/ remained a participant in the war and followed Ragnarok's lead in the peace negotiations that followed during the conflict. After 6 days of attacking and negotiating with TPF, TPF's allies finally declare war on \m/, Global Order of Darkness and Athens. However only a couple dozen of attacks were launched, roughly a quarter of them against \m/ nations following the stream of Declarations of war by TPF's allies. Before the update on January 3, \m/, Ragnarok and it's allies brokered peace with TPF and their allies ending the war. Many were outraged and called out \m/ for being cowardly. Tech Raiding \m/ takes pride in being the first to establish that all wars are tech raids and all tech raids are wars, and the subsequent moral outrage from this. This was thrown into the spotlight when Alterego raised concerns about \m/ taking part in a joint tech raid with Poison Clan and GOONS against FoA. Many attempted to e-lawyer otherwise but none have been able to effectively defame this concept undertaken by \m/. As a result, it led to individuals trying to force their own interpretations of \m/'s charter on \m/ rather unsuccessfully. The Second Unjust War The FoA raid drew criticism from many corners, including AlmightyGrub of the New Polar Order. Grub decided to enter \m/'s IRC channel on SynIRC.net supposedly looking for \m/'s government. What ensued was continued posturing and trolling from him, leading to \m/ members losing self-control and directing nasty comments towards him. Grub took offense and declared war. Further negotiations failed despite Ragnarok and Mushroom Kingdom mediation, causing the conflict to escalate. The war was ended after the beginning of the TOP-C&G War by white peace. Despite accepting the terms that the New Polar Order originally proposed, \m/ considers the war a strategic victory since the concessions that Grub wanted from \m/ cost him dearly and had already been decided on within the alliance. \m/ fought to prove it would not buck to foreign pressure easily. The alliance gained respect for making it through the war without major incident and for the tenacity in which it's members fought. \m/ got involved against Valhalla and BAPS in the TOP-C&G war at Poison Clan's request. Charter I. Preamble \m/ is an alliance of nations who strongly believe in personal freedoms, defense of our sovereignty, security of our brothers in arms, and the wellbeing of fellow members. We understand that during difficult times we will be asked to relieve certain rights, civil liberties and privileges for the good of the alliance and that \m/ will never ask anything of its members without just cause. \m/ > Friends > self II. Membership/Separation 1. In order to join \m/, nations must meet the following requirements: i. Nations of any strength may join as long as they meet the following criteria: a. cannot be engaged in war of any kind. If currently at war with another nation, you must declare peace before being accepted as an applicant. b. Cannot be considered a rogue, terrorist, or be on a ZI list for another alliance. \m/ is not a safe haven to escape past discrepancies. You must settle any outstanding issues that you may have with another alliance before being considered for membership. c. Cannot be a current member of another alliance or an applicant. If you have already applied elsewhere and would like membership here instead, you must contact the other alliance and notify them of your intentions. d. We're black, y'all. And we're black, y'all. And we're blackity black, and we're black, y'all. e. Cannot be an asshat, a douchebag, or a chickenshit. ii. Nations which wish to join must acknowledge charter policies by stating the following: "I, **Nation Ruler** of **Nation Name**, have read the \m/ charter and I pledge my loyalty to \m/ before anything else. I'm not going to be dumb about this." iii. Nations wishing to be granted membership must post the following information in the Member Sign-Up forum: Nation Name: Ruler Name: Team Color: Nation Resources: Nation Link: Nation Strength: Former Alliances: Position in former alliances: Are you currently on any ZI Lists? Where did you hear about how bad ass we are? 2. Secession & Expulsion from \m/: i. Nations may leave during peacetime with no consequence provided they have no outstanding debts to its members. Nations are required to post their resignation in the appropriate section on the Forums or by informing a Government member of \m/. ii. Leaving during a declared time of war is considered desertion. Nations may leave \m/ if you choose but this means you're a douchebag and a coward. We don't like those sorts, and we'll take whatever action we feel is necessary to make things a pain in the ass. Exceptions can be made on a case-by-case basis. iii. Should any member directly violate this constitution with rogue actions, disrespect of government, disrespect of our allies, or general violation of clause (e.) they will be eligible for disciplinary action up to & including expulsion from \m/. Alliance government shall decide if this action is necessary and the method of expulsion based on the severity of the offense. Expulsion may range anywhere from peaceful parting of ways to severe as perpetual ZI status enforced by the members you have inconvenienced with your failure to abide by this constitution. III. Member Expectations: The 3 Tenets of \m/ \m/ allows great swaths of freedom to its members and will do all in it‘s power to defend them. In return for these freedoms, \m/ requires it’s members to follow 5 simple tenets. 1. Follow orders. 2. Respect and assist fellow members. 3. Never compromise operational security. Breaking any one of these tenets will have consequences, see Article II, Section 2 part ii for clarification. IV. Government and the Powers of Government 5. Secondary Policies and Laws IV. Government and the Powers of Government: 1. The chain of command for \m/ is as follows: i. President ii. Vice President iii. \m/land Security Tribunal iv. The Almighty Janitor v. Strip Club Manager vi. Interior Designer vii. Rain Machine Operator viii. Team Senator i. The President: Responsible for alliance oversight, the ultimate Manager within \m/. All major decisions, including war declarations, member erections, ejections, mergers, treaty collaborations, shall be approved or rejected by the President. Should the President resign, the Vice President will assume the Presidency. Presidents will serve a term that lasts up to 4 months (120 days) and elected by the common membership of \m/ with a simple majority vote. In order to qualify to serve as President, individuals must meet the following requirements; Been a member for at least 6 consecutive months, Or served in Government for at least 3 months, And nominated by another member, with at least 3 months tenure in the alliance, as a Presidential Candidate. Must also accept the nomination publicly. A. The President has the right and authority to set forth a code of Conduct not already stated within this document for all members of \m/ including the Government, which is not explicitly written in this Constitution. He is also tasked with providing for the enforcement of this conduct either directly or indirectly through other Government Officials. B. The President, and only the President, reserves the right to invoke Martial Law, temporarily banning elections, suspending the Constitution and giving total control of the alliance to the President and Vice President. Enacting Martial Law requires a two-thirds vote of \m/'s Ministers. Martial law will last for no more than 2 weeks, at which time the President may ask the Ministers to vote to extend Martial Law for another two weeks. Extending Martial Law requires a two-thirds majority vote in favor of extending Martial Law. 1B. Martial Law may only be extended once. 2B. Once Martial Law has been successfully declared or extended, it may not be declared again for 30 days. ii. Vice President: Second in command in the alliance, answering only to the President. The Vice President will be the runner-up in the Presidential Election. The Vice President acts as an executive manager beneath the President. Should the Vice President resign, the President will nominate a replacement to be confirmed by the \m/land Security Tribunal. iii. \m/land Security Tribunal: Responsible for the operational security of \m/, ghost busting in assistance to the Minister of Internal Affairs and keeping the Salahis out of important \m/ state dinners. The Tribunal consists of a Director and two Deputy Directors. The Director and the two Deputy Directors are appointed by the President, requiring a two-thirds vote of \m/'s Ministers to appoint or remove the Director of \m/land Security or his Deputies. The Director and the two deputies serve for life once appointed. The Tribunal is responsible for making sure that all policies and actions taken by the rest of the Government are within the bounds and powers defined in the Constitution. The Director will also work to guarantee that member freedoms and rights are not violated. The Director will have 2 Deputies, but can also recruit the assistance of other \m/ members as agents. A. Agents of the \m/land Security Agency will be expected to assist the Director in any manner possible. These agents can be dismissed by the will of the President or Director at any time with a confirmation vote from the \m/ Ruling Council. In the absence of one or both Deputy Directors, agents may step up as temporary Tribunal Judges. B. Ministers or regular members may serve on the \m/ Tribunal concurrently with any other position they hold within the alliance with an exception to the Presidency or Vice Presidency. iv. The Almighty Janitor: Heads up the alliance military to include the creation of war lists, maintenance of individual enemy lists, the creation and maintenance of war guides, and the creation and maintenance of unit organization. The Almighty Janitor has the authority to command the Military how he sees fit and appoint and organize as many staff members as deemed necessary to help oversee and insure effective unit cohesion. The Almighty Janitor is also responsible for creating, enforcing or repealing policy concerning the Military. Only the President can repeal policies implemented by the Almighty Janitor when deemed necessary. Contacts the President with information about all aggressive action against \m/. v. Strip Club Manager: Conducts foreign affairs to include embassy creation and inter-alliance coordination. This Minister has the power to enlist help from the general Membership to aid in these activities. This Minister is also responsible for maintaining, overseeing and communicating with Foreign Diplomats who have been given Embassies on the \m/ forums. The Strip Club Manager is also responsible for deciding on the organization and layout of these Ministries. A. Enlisted Diplomats can be fired at will by the Strip Club Manager and replaced as deemed necessary. B. The Strip Club Manager is responsible for insuring that all \m/ Embassies abroad are active and that the Diplomats actively and visibly take part in them. C. Enlisted Diplomats of \m/ whom are deployed abroad will be expected to give regular reports to their overseeing Minister. vi. Interior Designer: Conducts the day-to-day affairs of alliance operations to include member masking, recruiting and updating membership rosters. The President prefers tech-savvy individuals in this position that can keep the Forums in prime condition. This Minister is responsible for ensuring that elections are started and finished on time. They will be permitted to aid the Ministers of War, Finance and Trades with their duties if needed. This Minister must ensure that all of \m/’s guides are up-to-date, accurate, and easily understandable. A. The Interior Designer must create and maintain an Academy that will test all prospective \m/ applicants before they may be permitted to join the alliance. The Academy must be rigorous and should educate these prospective members in anything from how to wage war, partake in Tech Deals, Grow their Nations effectively, \m/ Laws, and any other items set forth in their Mission Statements. vii. Rain Machine Operator: Responsible for making it rain, organizing Tech Deals, member Aid, Development projects and writing and maintaining Economics guides. The President prefers organized and number-savvy individuals in this position. All programs and projects undertaken by the Finance Minister that involve the Membership must be voluntary programs. However, mandatory programs may be approved by a simple majority vote of the \m/ Ruling Council. A. This Minister is responsible for organizing Trades for the alliance. They are expected to do so in an orderly and efficient manner and he may assign individuals who have asked to be placed in a Trade Circle into another one if the requested circle is not available or if a more beneficiary circle is found. iiv. Team Senator; Responsible for representing \m/’s interests on the sphere in which the alliance resides. The Team Senator is free to approve any sanction requests made by foreign governments, and only foreign governments. The President reserves the right to override \m/’s Team Senator’s decision to grant or deny a sanction request. Should \m/ decide to support a foreign senator, \m/ acknowledges the sovereignty of the foreign alliance’s right to govern their senator as they see fit. 2. Impeachment Should an individual within \m/’s ruling government be impeached, they are thus charged with a crime or other violation. If an elected Government Official of \m/ feels that another elected Government Official, the Vice President or President have performed poorly in their office, or have committed a serious crime against \m/, may request Impeachment Proceedings against the government official in question. They must provide evidence to support their accusation and the official being Impeached may provide their defense. \m/'s Ministers must then decide on whether or not to vote to impeach the government official. If successfully impeached, the government official will be temporarily stripped of his or her title and powers and the case is then taken to the \m/ Tribunal. They will decide on whether to rule in favor of removing the impeached government official from office. Deliberation will last no longer than 72 hours. If the Tribunal agrees with the plaintiff’s accusation, they will remove the government official from office and decide on whether or not to expel the member as well. 3. Elections Minister Elections occur every 2 months, Presidential Elections occur every 4 months. All elections begin at 6PM EST on the 13th day and ending at 6PM EST on the 15th day of the assigned months. Candidates must state their intentions to run for office at least 3 days before Elections begin. Campaigning is allowed in the appropriate places on the Forums but no campaign messages may be sent to the alliance in-game. The Minister of Internal Affairs is responsible for alerting the alliance to elections, but must do so neutrally. 4. Policy and Laws The \m/ Government shall have the power to make all laws and policies which are necessary and proper for execution of its responsibilities without having to amend the constitution. No law may be passed which violates the rights of \m/’s membership. 5. Disbandment Impossible cannot be done. Whoever seriously suggests it will more than likely be expelled and attacked for shits and giggles. This clause may not be revised upon the ratification of this document. V. War 1. Inter-alliance war, whether it be aggressive or defensive, is sometimes necessary. A majority approval from the Triumvirate is necessary to declare war. i. Nuclear First Strike Policy: The government & members of \m/ realize that nuclear weapons are beneficial to the alliance and fully support nuclear development. We also realize that nuclear weapons are built for 2 reasons: A. Deterrent B. To cause maximum damage to enemy nations. Therefore \m/ authorizes nuclear first strikes in war, unless deemed not necessary by the Triumvirate (for duels, mass raids, etc.) 2. Inter-alliance ceasefires and peace declarations will only be approved by the Triumvirate. VI. Nation-on-Nation War \m/ permits and approves of the practice of Nation-on-Nation Wars to gain tech/land/money within a reasonable set of rules. 1.) Unaligned targets may be open to Nation-on-Nation Wars by any member of \m/. 2.) If the Nation you are looking to start a Nation-on-Nation War has its alliance affiliation set. and that alliance affiliation has 16 or less members you must ask permission, and be granted authorization by the Minister or War. 3.) If the Nation you are looking to start a Nation-on-Nation War has its alliance affiliation set. And that alliance affiliation has 17 or more members. forget about it you will not get permission to raid so don’t even ask. 4.) Team Nation-on-Nation War (Nation-on-Nation War by 2 or more \m/ members) are permitted on unaligned nations. If the nation has its alliance affiliation same rules apply stated in #2 and #3 above 5.)Forms of attack - In a Nation-on-Nation War the only thing you should be doing is 2 ground attacks and spy attack (gather Intel, lower defcon) Use of Air, Cm's, Nukes are not permitted after your 2 ground attacks you should send peace immediately. IF the target uses Air, CMs, Nukes on you then you are free to use any attacks you wish. But Nations which attack you back while you are in Nation-on-Nation War will not considered rogue, and will not be pursued beyond the duration of the war or made targets for sanctions because of their choice to nuke. Any violation of these rules will be dealt with as seen fit by the government. Nation-on-Nation War is a risk, by starting a Nation-on-Nation War you take the risk of getting attacked back. VII. In-game Spying 1. Spying is aggression. 2. If we discover members of another alliance spying on one of our members, the aggressive alliance will be contacted. The nation in question will be dealt with and reparations may be received. No \m/ nation is to attack this nation unless approved by the Triumvirate or War Minister. VIII. Charter 1. Editing or amending the current charter: i. A copy of the previous version of this charter must be permanently archived to preserve the history of the living document. ii. All changes and additions to the current text require Triumvirate approval. IX. Miscellaneous 1. \m/ also recognizes: i. Alice in Chains rocks your face off. ii. Metallica used to kick a lot of ass, it no longer does. iii. Chris Cornell was dead to us upon the release of his solo album. 2. Geocaching is the official alliance sport. 3. We support the U.S. military, and the Marine Corps in particular. Semper Fidelis. 4. Coffee's for closers only. 5. Free speech: No one will be ejected, banned, etc., on the basis of speech in our IRC channel or on the forums alone so long as what was said and done falls within the bounds of the Code of Conduct for all members. Commonly-used terms: -- i don’t even know what’s going on: You don't even know what's going on. Used most often after a member has recently joined a conversation. -- \m/: When used as an adjective, generally refers to something awesome. -- Tech raid: All wars are tech raids until the game mechanics allow individuals to isolate what is taken or destroyed in war. \m/ Treaties Wars Announcements (in order of date) *Declaration of Existence *MDoAP with Poison Clan *MDoAP with Ragnarok *ODP with The Goa'uld Empire *ODP with Asgaard *MDoAP with The Goa'uld Empire *ODP with Nemesis *New Charter,Asgaard upgrade See also Category:Re-established alliances